Of Dragon Gods and False Kings
by Micahdragneel
Summary: What would happen if Natsu had an older, stronger brother? One tasked with a mission to destroy everything and anything related to Zeref? OC-centric, stronger Natsu, Erza and possibly slightly OP OC. Writing will improve and the summary sucks, please give it a try?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, so, this is my first fanfic, so I'd really appreciate any and all SUPPORTIVE criticism because I know it's probably not the best right now, but I have a great idea for this story, and I think it's gonna be a long one, so I'll work at my writing skills and hopefully be able to give you a pretty good read in the end.

I also just wanted you guys to know that yes, these first few chapters will be done on my iPhone as I'm currently waiting for my laptop to be fixed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of Mashima's characters, only Micah.

—

Chapter One-

Micah's POV-

Magnolia, just by the tree line of the forest Year X778

Micah's POV-

'So, this is it? This is the city you've decided to call home then? Well I guess it isn't that bad, the people seem friendly enough, and that forest looks like a decent enough place to train. Not sure how you've coped with the smell though, that will definitely take me some getting used to, but anyways, let's see if you're actually here, otherwise I'm gonna be rather pissed off.'

Third person POV-

Now you're probably wondering whose thoughts you're reading, and the answer to that is the tall cloaked figure standing just in the shadows of the trees of the forest bordering the city of Magnolia, home to the great Kardia Cathedral, and the number one wizard guild in Fiore, the one and only Fairy Tail.

Looking a bit closer at the stranger, you can see that he is in fact male, that he's tall at about 6' and that, as he smiles, he has two slightly elongated canines. The reason more cannot be seen of this mysterious stranger is because of the large black hooded cloak he is wearing, adding to the mystery of the stranger.

Micah's POV-

'Well at least I've finally found you, how long has it been since I last saw you?' I wonder to myself as I walk out of the shadows and towards the building with the Fairy Tail insignia above the large double doors.

Finally stepping up to the doorway, the excitement kicks in, and I wonder how the hell I'm supposed to tell him, I mean, do I just walk up to him and tell him? I've spent so long imagining this moment, but never actually believing it would come true, that I never thought about HOW it would happen.

Placing my right hand on the door, I calm myself and decide to just wing it, it's never not worked before, so why shouldn't it now?

"Well here goes nothing" I sigh, and making sure my hood is in place and, as I don't want to be noticed immediately, that my magic is suppressed, I walk in, only to have to dodge a flying table.

Quickly scanning the room I notice that the bar area seems to be clear of the debris and bodies strewn about the rest of the guild hall, and before another table can try take me out, I make my way there, all the while thinking 'Well you sure did pick lively guild, I just hope you're just as happy as the rest of these people look.'

Arriving at the bar, I find a stool and take a seat, trying to blend in and just take a better look at who exactly is around me. Looking to the left I see a small blue haired girl trying to hide underneath one of as yet untouched tables, and next to her is another small girl, but now with short white hair, and instead of looking nervous like her blue haired companion, she is watching the ongoing brawl with glee.

Following her line of sight, I see a black haired boy that looks to be about the same age as me, glancing to his right I see a scarlet haired girl fighting with another white haired girl dressed in black from head to toe, or well, the bits of clothing she IS wearing. Looking back left I see the black haired boy again, but this time, wait, what the hell?! Why isn't he wearing clothes?! Just as I'm trying to figure out where his clothes went I see a flash of pink take out the black haired boy, "Take that, ice princess!" Laughed the pink haired maniac.

Then it hit me. It's HIM. Natsu Dragneel. Any semblance of thought leaving me, I start walking towards him, and frankly it's a miracle nothing is hitting me. Dodging a second flying table, I see he's just a few meters in front of me. That's when I'm promptly slammed face-first into the ground, and I honestly would've probably laughed my ass off if I had been watching, but I hadn't, and it hurt, a lot.

The ensuing silence was deafening after the absolute din these barbarians were causing.

As I lay there, now not know how to react, I do the most unexpected thing possible.

I started to laugh.

Rolling onto my back, I sit up and look around at the various faces looking at me, some showing confusion, some shock, and some, like the face of the gothic looking white haired girl that was thrown at me, showing a mixture of both.

Making sure my hood is still in place, and covering half of my face, I stand up and while greeting her, I hold out my hand help the white haired girl up.

Mira's POV-

Just as the Red headed bitch sends me flying, I see that there's a guy in a black cloak walking towards Natsu and Gray like he's on a mission, realizing that he was directly in my path, "SHIT!" I screamed as he didn't even look away to see me coming. Hitting him felt like being thrown against a wall, a very solid wall. The next thing I know, I hear someone laughing, which is weird because I'm sure the guild was so loud that you'd have to shout just to hear the person next to you.

That's when I realized I was on the ground laying next to the black cloaked guy, and as he gets up, he says, "Hi there, I'm Micah, and you are?".

Taking his hand, I stand up and say, "Mira, sorry about that, the tin can over there threw me, and I tried to warn you, but you're kinda deaf."

Smiling, he chuckled, "It's no problem, really, it's my fault for not watching out. You sure you're okay?" He asked, a twinge of concern in his voice, and even though hitting him hurt quite a bit, I wasn't going to admit that that, so I replied, saying, "Course I am, as if you could actually hurt me." And turning on my heel, I stalk off into the crowd, not sparing him a glance.

Micah's POV-

Well, that was... Interesting.

I can't help but feel a little demurred by her sudden attitude, but anyways, I'm not here for her. And so, turning around, I see the pink haired maniac I've been looking for, and approaching him with the most serious face I can muster, I say, "Natsu Dragneel, fight me."

As soon as I said that, I mentally face-palmed, 'seriously? "Fight me"? That's the best you could do? Ahh well, that's what you get for winging it.' Deciding to at least lessen the damage that will be caused I start walking to the doors, "Come, outside so we don't break anything more." And with that I turn to walk outside.

Natsu's POV-

As I'm about to take out the ice princess, I smell something, something kinda familiar, but I just can't place it, and dodging a punch from the icicle, I notice a guy in a cloak walking up to Gray and me.

Just as he gets close, I see Mira come flying at him out the corner of my eye, and then she hits the familiar smelling stranger.

Expecting to see the poor guy get beaten up just for being in the way, I slowly start to edge backwards, not wanting to have Mira be angry with me again, not after last time I think to myself as a shiver makes its way down my spine.

Just then, I hear him start laughing, why, I don't know coz that must have hurt like heck, and then once he's stood up, he helps Mira up and says his name is Micah, weird name if you ask me, but again, it's familiar for some reason.

Just then, the stranger turns around and then, spotting me, he walks up to me and says, "Natsu Dragneel, fight me."

Huh? Was there something I missed? I mean, sure, I'll fight him, but what the hell? So random. So getting ready to get straight to it, he then says to fight outside because we'll damage less stuff, well, okay then.

But just who is this guy?

Micah's POV-

Just as I'm about to walk outside, someone taps my shoulder.

Turning around, I see the red headed girl walk up to me and with a bow, she says, "Please forgive me, I did not mean to throw Mira at you just now, please hit me as a sign of forgiveness."

"T-that won't be necessary, it's fine, really." I stutter with a nervous chuckle, so straightening up and looking at me, "I see, very well then, by the way, my name is Erza Scarlet, and your name is Micah, right?" She asked, "And why the cloak?"

"Well Erza Scarlet, it's nice to meet you, and as for the cloak, well I'm sure you and everyone else will find out soon enough." I say with a smile, and seeing her nod, I look to her left where a rather short man with a wizard Saint jacket on is standing.

Upon seeing my gaze directed to him, he says, "Hey there, the names Makarov, I'm the guild master of these brats, and while I won't object to you having a friendly fight with young Natsu here, I feel I have to ask you to at least tell me your purpose here." "It's nice to meet you gramps, and sure, but do you mind if I tell you in private? I don't want this lot knowing who I am just yet."

Caught off guard at being called gramps, he says, "Sure, come this way." And he leads me post all the still confused faces, up the stairs and into his office.

(20 minutes later.)

(You didn't think I'd tell you guys that easily, did you? \\_(-.-)_/ )

"Well my child, go on, have fun, just, please don't destroy too much." Makarov ended, with tears in his eyes as he realized again who I was about to fight, "Well Gramps, I'll try, but no promises." I said with a chuckle, and turning with a wave, I walk out his office door and stepping out onto the landing I see the rest of the guild milling around, looking as if they're waiting for something, hearing Gramps clear his throat, he says, "Hold on a moment please, Micah," and turning to the guild he begins his announcement, "Alright brats, this here is Micah, and he's going to be joining us, so give him the proper fairy tail greeting!" Turning to me, he asks, "So my boy, where would you like your mark? "Hmm, I can get it anywhere, right?" "Yep." He says, popping the 'p', "Well then on my right shoulder," I say, revealing my arm, with the three claw marks running from my elbow to my wrist showing, "and in blue, please." He seems slightly taken aback at the scar, "ahh, that, I made a mistake, it's not something I like to talk about much." I say, looking away, so with a nod and a kindly smile, he placed the mark on my shoulder, which I quickly covered up again.

Turning away and starting down the steps, I ask, "You gonna come watch this Gramps?" "Yes, I suppose I should, besides, I'm curious to see his reaction." The old man said with a knowing smile, and before I loose too much of my height advantage with being on the stairs, I look around and see my soon to be opponent pacing just by the door, surrounded by a bunch of other kids that look about his age.

Once again weaving through the bodies, most now awake and drinking to celebrate my induction to the guild, 'I think this is probably just an excuse to get drunk.' I think to myself as I mentally sweatdrop, but pushing those thoughts aside, I finally near the little group gathered by the front entrance. Turning to the old man, I ask, "Hey Gramps, could you wait a moment, I just want to say hi to everyone quickly." With a nod, he said, "Of course, I will be outside when you're done." And with that he turned and walked out into the courtyard, a few of the other guild members following behind him.

The red-head, Erza I think it was?, notices me first, 'good instincts, she might make for a fun battle.' I think silently, taking the last few steps I see there's a total of seven other kids in the group. Stepping next to Erza, I nod politely to her and she seems to take the initiative in introducing me to the group.

"Hello again Micah, well these are most of the kids in the guild right now, so why don't you say hi?" She prompts, motioning for me to greet them, almost as if I were too shy to do so myself. "Well, hi guys, as you know, my name is Micah, it's nice to meet you." I say with a smile, secretly thinking 'ugh, you sound so lame!'.

Looking to my left, I see he small white haired girl from earlier, "Hi Micah, I'm Lisanna Strauss, nice to meet you too!" She exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear, not at all daunted by my height or even that none of them had even seen my face yet. I shake her hand and offer her a bright smile, next I see a dark skinned boy, also with white hair, 'Hmm, they must be siblings, along with that Mira girl from earlier.' I note to myself, and so taking his hand in a firm grip I shake, "Hey Micah, I'm Elfman Strauss," 'Yep, siblings.', "it's good to meet you." Returning the friendly smile I say, "Nice to meet you Elfman." Turning to the next person I realize it's the small blue haired girl that had been hiding next to Lisanna when I arrived. "Hello, my name is Levy McGarden, I hope you enjoy it here." She said, smiling sheepishly, returning a friendly smile I say, "I'm sure I will Levy, thank you."

Turning right again, I see a teen slightly shorter than me with blonde hair, and currently looking VERY unimpressed. However that's not all I notice about him, studying him for a second longer I notice the faint feeling of static in the air. Smiling inwardly I realize, 'Oh hoho, a lightning Mage, and no ordinary Mage at that, I can't quite put my finger on it, but there's definitely something different about him.'. Holding my hand out, I greet myself, "Micah, nice to meet you." Keeping his arrogant gaze in place, he shakes my hand, responding simply with, "Laxus." Before the handshake ends, I send a small spark of my own electric power to zap him, and and he recoils in shock, I grin toothily, "You, what? How?" He asks, holding his hand to his chest, looking bewildered. "Hmm? What's wrong?" I say, feigning innocence and convincing everyone in the group but Erza who looks slightly suspicious.

"Whatever see ya wimps later." He says stalking off, still holding his hand." "What was that about?" Piped up the small Lisanna, "No idea, does he always act like that to new people?" I ask, keeping up the act as we all watched to see him disappear into the crowd. "Nah, normally he doesn't even bother to say hi, I'm Gray Fullbuster by the way, nice to meet you." Said the black-haired boy that was next to where Laxus once stood, "Nice to meet you too man, and thanks." I say, again holding out my hand to shake his, 'another firm handshake, these kids are gonna be good guys when they're older.' Turning to the final member of this little group and before he can say anything I launch straight into a hug, saying softly, "Natsu, you have no idea how good it is to see again after all the years."

Letting go and stepping back I take in the confused faces of our little group, as well as the shocked face of the pink-haired kid in front of me. Finally regaining the use of the voice he says, "...W-what. The. H-hell, was that? Who are you?", a wave of disappointment rushes over me, 'Shoulda known, it WAS so long ago.' As a sad smile makes its way onto my face, I say, "Ahh, of course you wouldn't remember, you were so young and it was so very long ago, well, nevermind that, I'll explain it later. Now if I'm not mistaken, I owe you a fight, don't I?" And not waiting for the inevitable questions I turn and walk out the front doors and into the courtyard.

While we had been talking it turns out the guild had caught wind of the impending fight and had eagerly filed out formed the unofficial fighting ring for us. I had to admit, the thought of fighting him was rather exciting and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to this, even though it only happened because I decided to wing it.

Walking into the large circle I turned and waited, watching as Natsu slowly approached, still slightly in shock at my hug, I was still mentally kicking myself for that, it was stupid of me, really stupid. Stopping all thoughts not pertaining to our upcoming fight, I focused a bit more on Natsu, realizing I knew absolutely nothing about him, not his power levels, not his style of fighting, nothing. 'Might be best to get a feel for him first, I don't want to accidentally kill him, not after just finding him again.' I thought grimly, and knowing my magic, it was a real possibility.

Once again realizing I was getting off topic, I focused, just as Natsu was walking in. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a short brunette girl around my age carrying around a blackboard and a small pouch, looking closer I saw that it was a tally for bets, and that most of the guild was putting their faith in Natsu. Smirking, I caught the brunette's eye and gave her a small nod, showing my thanks for her being the only one to bet on my win, and after receiving a light blush and smile in return, I focused ahead to see the Old Man standing roughly mid way between Natsu and I, and listening to the rules for the fight, I let my focus fall solely on my opponent.

Natsu's POV-

'What the hell?' I thought to myself, still confused as hell about what the new guy, Micah, had just done. 'Whatever, time to focus.' I thought, 'but why the hell does he smell so familiar?' It confused me, and being confused made me mad, so now I'm gonna take it out on this guy that was so damn familiar.

Looking forward, I saw that Micah was getting into a defensive stance, 'Good, don't wanna end the fight too early' I thought, smirking slightly and feeling just slightly arrogant.

Hearing Gramps start to move away and beginning his countdown, I got ready to attack, promising to find out who the familiar smelling stranger really was after beating him up.

"5, 4, 3, ..."

Micah's POV-

"..., 2, 1, fight!" Were the last words I heard Gramps say before seeing Natsu come running straight at me.

'Really? This reckless straight from the get go?' I thought as I dodged a flaming fist aimed at my head, and jumping up and over the small maniac, I gently pushed him in the opposite direction. Or at least I THOUGHT I was being gentle, it seems not as the boy was flung straight into the crowd, possibly knocking out the purple haired Mage that had previously been rooting for Natsu to "destroy me".

Realizing what I just did, I sweat dropped, "Oops, sorry about that, you okay over there Natsu?" As soon as I said his name, another flaming fist was sent my way, accompanied by a swift kick aimed at my head. " I guess that's a yes then." I muttered, dodging both attack with relative ease, and seemingly further angering the small pyromaniac. Jumping back, I look at him, seeing that he's no worse for wear, just panting in frustration.

"Are you going to fight me, or are you gonna keep jumping around?!" Demanded the boy, "I'm not even trying, Natsu, come on, think before you act, don't just rush in without a plan, you will never hit me otherwise." Almost as if to try prove me wrong, he launched off to level a kick at my face, simply dodged by leaning back slightly, somehow increasing the fire mages anger and prompting him to aim another fire infused punch at me. Moving slightly to the side, he went flying straight past me, landing on his feet he came at me with a flurry of punches and kicks.

"I thought Igneel taught you better than this, I thought he had trained you to fight, not to mindlessly attack." I said softly so only he could hear, jumping back and letting the fire covering his hands and feet sputter out, he genuinely looked shocked now, all traces of anger gone as he asked, "Igneel? You know him?" Sighing, I nod, "Yes, or at least I did, not for very long, only for about a month when I was much younger." Seeing him freeze up, I began to worry, 'did Igneel not tell him either?' Just then, Natsu's entire body caught alight and he again rushed at me in a blind fury, punching and kicking harder, as well as faster than the previous times he had attacked, blocking them all, the combined heat and forceful attack served to blow my hood back, revealing to all the guild my long, wild pink hair, the exact same shade as Natsu's.

Not paying attention to the crowd, I worked at blocking Natsu's incoming attacks, noting how right now all he was focused on was hitting me. Sensing Gramps flare his magic in preparation to stop Natsu from continuing his relentless attack, I held my hand out, beckoning him to stay back, I looked at him quickly and nodded, essentially saying "It's okay, I've got this."

Looking back towards the smaller pinkette, I see that he's taking a large breath in, realizing what was about to happen, the people behind me decided to move out of the way, and rightly so, I could hear Gramps crying at how much the destruction of the guild would cost, and suddenly I had an idea.

Just before Natsu could unleash what would have been a devastating Fire Dragon's Roar, I sprinted towards him, faster than I had been previously, pulling back my arm I felt comforting feeling of my midnight blue lightning collecting around my closed fist with a sharp crackling sound, and with a yell of, "Lightning Dragon God's Ampacity Fist!" My fist smashed into Natsu's stomach, sounding a bit like a mini lightning strike, unexpectedly sending him flying at least a couple hundred meters and into the forest I initially used to travel here.

The following silence was deafening, just like when that Mira girl had been thrown straight into me, and with my second sweatdrop of the past half hour I hung my head and said, "I'll go get him." And breaking into a jog, I ran off in his direction, shouting a quick, "Sorry!" As I left the still stunned group of mages in search of my unfortunate victim.

'Way to go, dipshit, now they probably all hate you, why did you have to go overboard like that?' I asked myself as I burst into the foliage. Picking up the faint scent of smoke and ashes, I briefly felt grateful for my enhanced Slayer senses, and decided to follow it.

Roughly five minutes into my search, I heard a groan coming from somewhere above me, and looking up into the dense canopy, I spotted the tell-tale pink hair of my poor victim.

'How the hell am I supposed to get him down now? Maybe if I... No, can't jump that high, and I wouldn't be able to catch him. But, hmm,' rubbing my chin, I suddenly had an idea, hopefully this time, it was actually a good one. I looked around at the branches holding up the pink-haired menace, trying to find a few weak points to aim for, 'Well to be fair, it wasn't the idea that was bad, I only meant to knock him out, but after having to hold back for so long, I lost control. Ahh well, he's breathing, so it's all good.' I finished off with a happy smile, 'Now hopefully this works, I only just got the hang of its few weeks ago.' And with that I began focusing a small ball of my blue colored lightning on the tip of my forefinger, and making the hand shape of a gun, I aimed at the first weak point I spotted.

'CRACK'

The sound of my magic being expelled from the tip of my finger was and probably always would be one of the most satisfying noises I would ever hear.

After my slight hesitation as I dwelled on the sound of my magic, I shot the remaining three weak points, and slowly the unconscious child began to fall, breaking branches on his way down and leaving small scratches, 'Ooh, that's gonna sting, he's NOT gonna be happy when he wakes up.' I thought as he cleared the branches and began free falling towards me. Holding my arms out, I caught him and after checking to see that he was in fact breathing and mostly fine, I put him on the ground, leaning him up against a tree.

"Well, here's about as good a place as any," I said to no one in particular, " 'bout time I told you who I am, no?" Speaking to the still unconscious boy by my feet. Looking around in the undergrowth, I spot a stone that looks like it'd make a decent seat, and after clearing some of the plant growth off of it, I sit and look up. 'Looks like it's gonna be dark soon, better get this done quickly.' Or at least that's the reason I gave myself as to why I needed to get this done, the real reason was that I didn't know how long Gramps could hold the others back before they decided to come searching for me.

Looking at the passed out kid in front of me, I remembered that my hood was down from his earlier attack, and after some quick contemplation, I decided to leave it that way, besides, it was far more comfortable without it hanging half over my face. It did however keep my hair in place, unlike right now where it was pretty much everywhere, so using my hands to just push it all over my shoulders and letting it hang straight down and briefly thinking, 'Maybe Erza would let me use one of her swords to just shorten it tomorrow .' I hadn't really meant for it to grow so long, it just, happened, one moment it was short, and the next thing I knew, it was down to below my butt. Who knew hair grew so quickly?

Getting my wandering mind back on track, I sent a small sliver of lightning at Natsu, just enough to wake him up without hurting him. "I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME ERZA, IT WAS GRAY, I SWEAR!" He rather suddenly screamed out, his panic similar to that of a skittish horse, wide eyes and all, as I fell backwards in fright at the sudden outburst. Pushing myself back up I see a very confused Natsu looking around, not quite knowing how he got, well, wherever the hell he was right now.

As his eyes fell on me, I could literally see the pieces of the puzzles fall into place in his mind, and with an accusing finger pointed at me, he shouted, "YOU! You did this! Where the HELL am I?!", pushing myself to my feet I grin at him sheepishly, and reaching up to scratch behind my head, I say, "Well, yes, TECHNICALLY, it is my fault, but it was a total accident, promise." I say, holding my hand over my heart in a sort of pledge making pose.

"How is your stomach feeling by the way? I hit you pretty hard back there." After seeing me promise I hadn't truly meant him harm, he sat down again, folding his arms and, sulking? Wow, interesting character this Natsu is. He replied with a curt, "Fine."

Looking up at me again, he seemed to notice my hair and before he could say anything. About it, I plopped down in front of him, legs crossed and hands in my lap, "So, I bet you're curious just what the hell was up with me hugging you earlier in the guild, right?" Seeing his cautious nod, I continued, "I also smell kinda familiar, right?" "How'd you know?!" He shrieked, slightly freaked out, now squeezing his eyes shut and holding his head. "Erm, what are you doing?" I asked tentatively, wondering if his eagerness to fight had possibly caused him a few too many head injuries. "I'm blocking you from reading my mind!" Shouted the pinkette, making me sweatdrop, saying, "I can't read minds... But that would be pretty fun." I said, a slightly evil smirk crossing my face.

"E-evilllll..." Shuddered out a creeped out Natsu, and seeing him stop his attempts to "keep me out of his head", I say, "Well, I do smell familiar to you, and you don't know why, right? And don't mind how I know, you'll understand soon enough." And again seeing him nod, this time slightly less cautious, and now more curious, and so I moved on, saying, "Well, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation, although, I don't think you'll believe me." I say, more to myself, forgetting his enhanced hearing, "Well you won't know until you tell me, will ya?" He says, "And who knows, maybe I'll believe ya." He says, with a toothy grin, strikingly similar to my own.

Taking a breath to calm myself, thinking to myself, 'Come on, tell him, this is what you came here for, right? ... Right.' And with my renewed, if somewhat shaky resolve, I begin, saying, "Well, let me tell you a story, how about that?" Not waiting for him to respond, I continued, "Well it was a long time ago, and two brothers had been left all alone in the wilderness, no one to look after them with the older of the two only a few years older than his little brother and already worried about how they were going to survive out there. But then, the boys heard the flapping wings of a great beasts wings, and when they looked up, all they could see was the MASSIVE belly of a Dragon!" After hearing the word Dragon, Natsu began paying even more attention, leaning forward with both his hands gripping his knees in anticipation, not yet realizing the significance of my story.

"Once the Dragon had landed in front of them, they could see that he was blood red, with almost flame like marking along his body," "Like Igneel!" Shouted out the now excited boy, recognizing the resemblance between the two Dragons, smiling kindly at him, I said, "Yes, exactly like Igneel, and so, the two boys, both scared of the big Dragon held each other, heard the Dragon begin to speak, asking them if they wanted to live with him and learn his magic. This of course was not what the boys had expected, but they were thrilled! And with that they accepted and the Dragon flew them away to a big open area at the foot of a mountain range, landing near the entrance to a cave just big enough to fit the large Dragon and the boys in comfortably." "L-like my and Igneel's cave!" Said the pinkette, looking slightly more apprehensive, but still excited none the less, "Yes, again, exactly like your guy's' cave, and so, they lived there happily, for about a month."

Natsu, sensing a twist in the plot of my previously happy story coming that he wouldn't like, piped up, "Why only for a month, Micah?" His tone apprehensive, not knowing what was going to happen next. "Well, the younger boy was learning how to do magic very quickly, especially for someone as young as he was, and all three of them were ecstatic about it, thrilled. But the older boy was struggling, not only could he not seem to learn how to do Ig, I mean the Dragon's magic, but he was also very sick as one day when the Dragon had left them to go get food, the boys, being very bored, decided to go out and explore the forest. They had a great time looking at all the strange bugs and small animals they found," a small smile flashing across my face momentarily, so absorbed in the telling of my story I didn't see it was now dark and that Natsu had lit a small fire in between us. Continuing on with Natsu hanging onto every word, I said, "It had been hours, and they had wandered far, faaar away from the cave, and now, they found that they were lost." At this, a grim look came about my face.

"It wasn't long before they had given up trying to find their way out of the seemingly never ending forest, so they fell down in exhaustion, and began to cry out for Ign, I mean their Dragon, attracting not his, but the attention of a hungry lone wolf." "I-I d-d-don't think I l-like this story, Micah." Stated a slightly fidgety and scared Natsu, to which I replied, "Don't worry, it gets better, they'll be okay." And smiling kindly at him, I patted the spot next to me, to which he shuffled along the floor to right next to me, almost pressing up against me as we both stared into the flames.

"So when the older boy noticed the hungry looking wolf, he stood up and started shouting at it to go away, to leave them alone. But this seemed to just irritate the wolf and it jumped at the older boy, who just raised his right arm to try block the incoming claws." I subconsciously lifted the sleeve of the cloak covering my scars on my right forearm, not noticing Natsu's widening eyes as he saw the angry looking claw marks extending from my wrist and up to a bit above my elbow, twisting slightly from the inner side of my wrist, below my thumb, around and over my forearm, round and under my elbow. "Fortunately for the two boys, that was when their Dragon arrived, quickly scaring off the wolf, but for the older boy, it was too late, the wolf had done its work and the wound soon became badly infected, and because their Dragon was, well, a Dragon, he couldn't really do much to help the older brother." By now Natsu had a look of recognition on his face, but not being able to stop me from telling my sad tale. Neither of us noticed the small group of people gathered behind us, watching and listening in shock at the sadness of the whole situation.

"It was probably the older brothers last day to live, he was just so, so sick, he couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, sometimes he couldn't even breathe, it was that bad. But then the Dragon left, without saying a word, and for two whole hours, the older brother believed his adopted dad had abandoned him, leaving his little brother to watch him die slowly and in pain. But then they heard it. They could hear their Dragon's powerful wings beating the air, and the older brother was happy again, but it wasn't just their Dragon's wings that they heard, they could hear the wings of another Dragon, the sound of the wings beating the air somehow louder, and had a deeper thrumming sound to them. With that though, came an almost overwhelming feeling of power." Natsu was looking at me now, enraptured and unblinking in his absolute concentration on the words I was speaking.

"They'd always known and felt that their Dragon was mind blowingly powerful, but this new Dragon totally blew them away with the power that just radiated from it, and they were still in the cave, unable to see it yet. And so, the younger brother helped the older brother up and to walk to the entrance of the cave. When the finally saw the new Dragon, they couldn't speak. It was HUGE, at least twice the size of their Dragon, and he was dark blue, like this," I said, creating a flickering, crackling ball of blue lightning in my hand for Natsu to look at while I continued, "With lots of white markings all over him. The two Dragons walked over to the two brothers, and when they reached them, the new Dragon began to speak. It talked about how the older brother was going to die soon if he stayed there, but that if he decided to, the new Dragon, who said his name was Zeus, King of the Dragon Gods, who were basically the previous elemental Dragon Kings that passed away and returned as Dragon Gods, more powerful and even bigger than before, that Zeus could take the older brother back to his realm, as he called it, where he could be healed, and where he could finally learn magic, if not his, then one of the other Dragon Gods'." Now Natsu was looking at me with undisguised awe in his wide eyes. We both again missed the reactions of the people gathered behind us as they took in what I was saying, one short man in particular nodding his head with his eyes closed as if he already knew everything Natsu was being told.

"For the younger brother, there was no choice, he needed his older brother to go so that he could get better, little did he know, that once the older brother had been convinced to, and had gone with Zeus, that he wouldn't see his brother again for many years." I stated, now looking away from the dancing flames and at my little brother, "Natsu, I am your brother."

And with that single statement, the little boy latched on to me and began to cry, saying something about missing me and not recognizing me, eventually his words loosing coherence and him just bawling as we hugged eachother. 'Finally, Natsu, you truly have no idea how long I've been waiting to just be able to hug you again.' I thought quietly to myself as I let a few tears slide down my cheeks. Suddenly I hear a sniffle and turning quickly to the source I see at least half of the guild behind us, and not a single dry eye among them. "How long have you guys been there?!" I ask, slightly bewildered at not having noticed them as Natsu lets go of me and we both stand up, Natsu no longer crying.

"Long enough to know you tell one hell of a story." Came the gruff reply from the purple haired Mage I indirectly knocked out earlier today. Letting out a slight growl that shocked some of the people that heard it, I hear Gramps clear his throat, "Well, come on everyone, back to the guild, I'm sure you've all got lots of questions for our new Mage, but they can wait until morning, got it?" He says, his tone soft, but his meaning sharp.

As the rest of the guild files away in the direction of the guildhall, only Natsu, Gramps, Erza and I are left standing around the fire. "Come Erza, you can ask him anything you want to tomorrow , let the poor boy be for now." Said the aging master, but disregarding his words, she walks towards me and, hugs me? I had seen Natsu jump away in the corner of my eye, probably expecting either of us to be hit or something, but the hug, it's nice, and slowly, after I've gotten over the initial shock, I hug her back.

Erza's POV-

His story was so sad, so so sad, but at least now, he has been reunited with his brother. Who would've guessed that Natsu of all people had an older brother? It's probably all of the emotions I've felt after listening to his story that have me thinking like this, not the fact that he's cute, that are making me want to do this, and so, not being one to not do as I feel, I walk up to him, and hug him.

Only then do I realize how awkward what I just did was. I find myself thinking, 'Oh Mavis, please let him react first, I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do!' Even my thoughts are flustered as if they too are surprised by my actions. Slowly I feel his once tensed up body slightly relax, and I feel his arms wrap around me.

I must admit, it's a nice feeling, this hug, and before long, I end it, not wanting to, but feeling too awkward to stay, and with one last look in his deep blue eyes, I turn and walk back to the guild, my face burning, and I'm sure anyone who passed me would swear my face was the same color as my hair now.

Micah's POV-

"Weeeeellll, would ya look at that, not even here one day, and you've already gotten our resident requip Mage to fall for ya!" Leered the Old Man, "Shut up you old pervert! It's not like that!" Gramps only chuckled in response, saying, "Well my boy, we will see what the future holds regarding you and young Erza, but now, I feel I need to ask you what happened earlier today when you sent poor Natsu flying." "Hey!", "Well, to be honest, that was a total accident, I only wanted to knock him out," "HEYYY!", "But I forgot to hold back, and well, you saw what happened. But to be fair, that specific punch isn't able to majorly hurt anyone coz' the power I can put into it is determined by the power level of the Mage I hit, so it's designed just to knock them out, not cause damage." I said, not lifting my eyes from the floor.

"But then what sent him flying like that if it wasn't the power behind your punch?" Asked the old man, slightly confused.

"Well, you see, that was just my normal strength, you see, all Slayers are gifted with enhanced senses, as well as enhanced durability and strength. I'm sure you've seen that Natsu is much stronger than someone his age should be?". Seeing the sense in what I said, he nodded, "Thank you for explaining that to me, my child, now, do you have somewhere to stay? Or would you like to stay in a room in the guild for a bit until you have a place for yourself? I could place you in the room next to Natsu if you'd like?" Perking up at the sound of having a room for myself, I said, "Yes please Gramps, that would be amazing!".

"Okay, shall we be on our way then?" The Old Man asked politely, and checking to see that Natsu was by my side, I nodded, and asked for Natsu to quickly put out the fire.

While he did that, I created a small ball of lightning and had it hover in the air above us, providing us with a bright blue light with which to guide ourselves back to the guild hall.

' Tomorrow is going to be interesting.' I suddenly thought, knowing the multitude of questions the guild would undoubtably have prepared for me, but I only had to worry about that tomorrow .


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I would really appreciate constructive criticism, so please review and let me know if you like it.

A/N: Hey guys, so I'm thinking of skipping a few of the more boring arcs since I think they're a waste of time, but before I do that I just want to know which arcs you think I should do? Currently I will be doing Lullaby, Phantom Lord, Tower of Heaven, Battle of fairy tail (with my own spin on it.), Oracien Seis, tenrou island, grand magic games, my own pre-canon arc, then moving on to the start of the canon, my own arcs will be added in along the way as I see they'd fit.

Faust: Thanks for the review, and yea, I changed it, but because Natsu is important to the story I couldn't just take him out, so now you know who I'm pairing him with :P.

Guest: Thanks man, I'm gonna be working on my writing skills in between chapters as well, and with that first chapter, I was just rather excited and nervous to get it out and see if anyone likes it. As to Micah and his development, I'm fairly sure of where I want to go with him and how powerful he will be, I mean, he's the twin brother of Zeref for crying out loud, he's going to be powerful as all hell, quite possibly OP when not fighting some of the enemies I've got planned. But again thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sorry for the long A/N guys, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of Mashima's characters, only Micah.

—

Chapter two-

Magnolia, within the Fairy Tail Guildhall

Year X778

Micah's POV-

I wake with a start, not knowing where I am or how I got here as I look up to see wooden boards forming the ceiling above me. Thinking back to last night, it hits me that I'm in the Fairy Tail Guildhall after having confessed to my brother that, well, that he's my brother. 'Last night was pretty fun, getting to know Natsu a little bit more, hearing what he's been up to and wow, the food here is great!' I end off, getting slightly sidetracked, something I learnt Natsu and I have in common, a love of food and being easy to sidetrack, especially by food.

Hearing a knock at the door I realized what woke me up, and having my suspicions affirmed as I look over to the small lacrima clock on my bedside table, I think, 'I'm quite sure it's a bit too early for those hooligans to be wanting answers.' But silently relenting, I utter out a slightly sleepy sounding "Come in!".

Swinging my feet over the side of the bed and standing up, I see the door open, revealing a flash of red through the gap, 'Ahh, Erza.' "Morning, Erza!" I reply cheerily, looking around for my cloak and sneakers, while rubbing the gritty sleep out of my eyes.

"Morning Micah, I hope you slept well." She replied, her face turning a very slight shade of pink seeing me without my cloak on. "I did, thanks, so what's up?" I ask, locating my cloak after having found and donning my sneakers.

"Well, I was thinking of going out to train, and wondered if you'd like to come with, if only to put a hold on all the questions the rest of my, I mean the guild, is undoubtedly waiting to ask." She said, looking a little amused at the length of my hair as I attempt to get it under control and all under my cloak. "Sure thing, I'll meet you at the doors to the guild." I said, finally getting my hair under control. "All right then." And with that, she leaves, allowing me to clean and tidy up my borrowed room. 'It was nice sleeping in a bed again, it's a pity we're leaving tomorrow.' I thought, and being satisfied with the state of everything as it is, I exited the room, closing the door behind me.

Exiting the corridor and walking out into the main hall I spot Gramps sitting on the bar, 'Ahh, this is actually perfect, just gotta let Erza know quickly.' So hurrying over to Erza as she's standing looking out the doors at something, I tell her, "Hey, sorry but do you mind if I just go speak to Gramps quickly?" Turning to me, she nods, saying, "Sure, just don't take too long or the others will get here and we won't be able to leave." "Thanks, I shouldn't be too long."

I turn away and walk over to the Old Man, and as I approach him, I see that his eyes are closed and it looks like he's thinking, so I stop in front of him and clear my throat to get his attention. ' ' ahem ' ', looking up to see me, he smiles and says, "Ahh, Micah my child, good morning, I hope you slept well." "I did, thanks." I reply, inclining my head slightly in a nod. "So," he begins, "what can I do for you?" Getting to the point I say, "Well, I was wondering if we could talk quickly about something I want to do starting tomorrow or the next day." "But of course, would you like to speak in my office?" He offers, but having seen that there isn't anyone listening in to our conversation I decide that it's not necessary, and saying so I begin with my request, "Nah, it's cool, I just wanted to know if it'd be okay for Natsu and me to go on a short training journey?"

Watching as understanding crosses his face, I can tell that he's a little curious as to the details of our journey, and so before he can utter the words, I say "It would only last about two months, three at the most and I can guarantee that Natsu will not destroy anything that the council can be angry at you for." Seeing his surprise at my knowledge of Natsu's destructive tendencies, I again begin explaining before he can ask, "You're surprised I knew? How could I not? Where do you think he got it from?" I say with a toothy grin plastered on my face.

At the Gramps's face drains of all color, thinking that he now had two hooligans prone to destroying everything in sight, so to allay his concerns, I say "But that was a long time ago, I'm far more careful now, and that is going to be something I'll be teaching him, if you say we can go of course." This seems to set him at ease somewhat, and thinking about it for a few seconds, he says, "Sure! Why not, if you can teach the boy to be more careful, go for it, just let me know if you're going to be gone longer, and write back every now and then so I know you're both fine."

Hearing this I beam again, "Thanks Gramps," and before I leave I suddenly remember the other things I wanted to ask, "Hey, Gramps? Mira Strauss, the girl Erza threw at me yesterday, what magic does she use?" Seemingly confused at the random question, he says "She practices a rare form of Take-Over magic where she can take on the properties of different Demons by absorbing their souls, why?" He questions, "Interesting, well, I've been curious about learning another form of magic, and a while back I read up on the basics of Take-Over magic, but I couldn't quite get the hang of it, so could I ask if Mira can come with to train me?" Hearing my new request seems to confuse him even further, and with that he asks, "Well if you can get her to agree, then okay, but you do know that it's a magic that one has to be born with, right?"

Hearing this makes me chuckle slightly, and shaking my head I say, "That's actually not true." Seeing his face display his intrigue at me possibly knowing something he himself didn't, he leans forward and indicates with his hand for me to continue. "Well, while I was researching it, I found out that rather than being an inheritable magic, any one can, essentially, learn almost any form of Take-Over. It kind of became accepted over time that the ability to wield this magic was inherited, but that was because it's just such a hard magic to learn and those that were most proficient at it in fact inherited the trait that made it easier to learn it."

Hearing nothing from the Old Man I turn to see him with a contemplative look on his face, "But if you found that out, and this research you did provided you with the basics of Take-Over, why do you need Mira to train you?" He asked, curious about the seemingly contradictory information, "To put it simply, I just don't understand it, and I thought that if Mira could help me, since she's so proficient at it, I could finally make some progress. I also gathered that it's a bit more instinctual than the books lead you to believe, so that didn't help at all."

Having finally placed enough puzzle pieces on the imaginary table for him to see the whole picture I was trying to describe, he nods in understanding, "Well, like I said earlier, if you can convince her, then absolutely. But that is much easier said than done, believe you me. Well, it looks like you might want to get going before too much of the guild gets here if you still want to sneak off with Erza." Says the Old Man with a slight leer. "It's not like that you old fart!" I exclaim, my face heating up as I realize he's right, and with a wave goodbye, I jog to the front door before the slowly arriving members can notice me.

Approaching Erza, I notice she still looks as calm as she did earlier, despite me taking longer to talks Gramps than I thought I would. Turning to me she asks, "Are you ready now?" "Yep!" I reply brightly, smiling at her, coaxing a small but genuine smile from her.

"So where are we going? You have a specific place in mind?" I ask nonchalantly, putting my hands behind my head and looking up, not worrying about where I'm walking. "The resemblance is uncanny, yes, there's a fairly large clearing about four kilometers from here." She says, muttering the first bit under her breath. "What resemblance?" I ask, honestly not knowing what she was referring to.

Looking at me in surprise she asks, "H-how did you.." "Hear you?" I finish, "I'm a Dragon God Slayer, remember? Enhanced senses and whatnot." "Actually no, you haven't told any of us what magic you use." She said, sweat-dropping. "Oh yeah, I suppose I haven't. Well what do you wanna know?" I say, looking down and chuckling at my forgetfulness.

"Please could you explain your magic a bit more for me? Because as far as I was aware, there were only Dragon Slayers." She asked after thinking for a bit.

Entering the forest on a barely visible trail, I follow behind her and begin my explanation. "Well, first thing you should know is that there are at least three relatively common branches of Slayer magic that I know of, Dragon Slayers, Demon Slayers and God Slayers. I say relatively common since, even though there are so few of these individuals, there are other branches that are much less common such as, for example me, Dragon God Slayers that are incredibly rare, like, in so far as that I'm about the third human to EVER learn Dragon God Slayer magic." She raises an eyebrow at this in surprise.

"It's true, I'm not kidding." I say, thinking that she doesn't believe me. "No, no, I believe you, it's just that it's a lot to take in at once." She says, turning back to me for a moment. "Okay then, so in theory all the greater beings can teach humans magic that is aimed at destroying them." "Greater beings?" She asked, obviously not knowing what I'm talking about. "Yeah, they're basically living beings that are immensely powerful and generally ancient, like the Dragons, Demons and Gods." That gets a nod of understanding and so I ask her, "What else do you want to know then?" "What is a Dragon God? If A Dragon is a Greater being, then what exactly is a Dragon God? And how do they compare to Dragons?" She asks, still sounding confused.

"Well, with Dragons, you get a few different classes of Dragons, similar to how mages are ranked in classes like D, C, B, A and then S-class ya know? I can't remember what those classes names were exactly, but basically the Dragon Equivalent of S-class would be the Dragon Kings. They were the strongest Dragon of their particular element, like how Igneel was the King of the Fire Dragons, and then among this small group of the strongest Dragons, one was chosen as the overall King of all Dragons. That make sense to you?"

Her nod prompts me to continue, and just before I do I notice the beginning of what must be the clearing Erza is leading me to. "Well, although the Dragons can live for a couple thousand years, they aren't immortal, and they do die. Now when normal Dragons die, they simply fade away like any human or animal would, but if one of the Kings die of old age, rather than fading away like lesser Dragons, their souls ascend to another plane, called Aerona." Before I can continue she stops me by placing a hand on my shoulder. Looking around I see that we're now just within the tree line and that she's leading me to the right where the undergrowth is less dense. She gazes around and seeing there's enough space for us to sit without being swallowed up by the vegetation, she says, "We can train just now, I want you to finish telling me about the Dragons and the Dragon Gods." And with that she sat herself down with her back against a tree.

Taking my seat opposite her, she asks me, "So this Aerona, what's so special about it and why don't the Kings "fade" like the other Dragons?" A difficult question to answer seeing as I don't know fully myself, but I attempt to answer her regardless. "Well when something as powerful as a Dragon King dies, there is simply too much magic power to fade, so rather than remain in Earthland, their soul binds itself to their magic power, essentially creating a new, intangible living being, and is then drawn out of the body and into Aerona. To be completely honest with you Erza, I don't know how that happens, but I do know that Aerona isn't something that just appeared, it was created by the beings that came before the Dragons, and although it is known that they still live within Aerona, no one knows where. And as to how the Dragon Gods came about, I'm again not totally sure, but when their souls reach Aerona, their magic power increases exponentially, allowing them to form a new body made entirely of magic power."

She seems to be awestruck at this, asking me, "If they're MADE of magic power, then how powerful are they?" I knew how the answer to this, but having to think of a comparison that she would understand made me think. "Well, the difference in power between a normal "A-class" Dragon and a King is kinda like taking Lisanna, and comparing her to Gramps." I say, and as that fact sinks in, she looks flabbergasted as she realizes what I'm getting at, but she lets me continue, "Well it's the same comparison between a Dragon God and a Dragon King. Granted, the process of the soul leaving the Dragons body and emerging as a Dragon God usually takes a few decades, but Aerona isn't limited by having a certain amount of Ethernano, almost as if it isn't real. Does that help at all?" I ask.

"Y-yes, it does, thank you." She says, stuttering, "But if that's how powerful a Dragon God is, then how powerful are you?" She asks, and before she can come to any false conclusions, I say, "Well, I've never had to go flat out, but I'm not as powerful as you'd think. It's more that my particular magic is extremely dangerous, far more so than even natural lightning since it doesn't just attack your physical body by electrocuting you, it also acts almost like acid, eating away slowly at nearly any physical object."

"That sounds pretty powerful to me, so why do you say you're not as powerful as I think?" She says, crossing her arms, probably expecting me to either try brag or downplay my power, but instead I tell her the truth, "I'm really not that powerful when it comes to magic, not yet at least, since this particular magic is just so draining that I prefer hand-to-hand combat and my enhanced Slayer strength. It's the same for Natsu actually, have you never noticed that although he lights his hands and feet on fire, he doesn't use that many Dragon Slayer attacks?"

Hearing this, a look of realization crosses her face, and as if to confirm for herself what I've been saying, she asks, "So while you, and Natsu, might have a much larger physical amount of magic power than the rest of us, the way your magic consumes your magic power reserves makes a battle strategy consisting purely of magically powered attacks impractical? And that's why you say you're not as powerful as I think you are? Right?" Hearing this, it's my turn to be impressed, namely at how quickly she was able to grasp a concept that would take someone twice her age far longer to understand, I nod, saying "Yeah! Exactly! That's also why I've been thinking of finding someone to teach me how to fight with some kind of weapon."

"Is that right?" She says, a small smirk finding its way onto her face, "Well it seems you're in luck, you just joined the guild housing the best swordsman in all of Fiore!" She exclaimed, jumping up suddenly and with one leg resting atop a large rock she strikes a victorious pose, full of self-confidence.

Of course, with me being my usual mischievous self, I simply cannot pass up this golden opportunity to push her buttons, and with her fight yesterday with Mira in mind, I say, "Really? But I thought Mira used Take-Over magic?"

Erza froze at that, and I mean like completely, it was almost as if the entirety of Mother Nature herself couldn't believe what I just said to one of few people in the guild physically strong enough to challenge even me.

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOU WILL SUFFER!" Came the furious reply from the young requip Mage in front of me. Letting out a chuckle, I relent and apologize, "Sorry! Sorry! Just couldn't help it, I'm far more grateful than you realize for this, so thank you." I say, bowing slightly to emphasize my apology.

"Accepted, but because of that you will get no mercy from me in your training. Unfortunately we cannot begin now as you DO need to answer the guilds questions too and we spent far too long talking." I smile in anticipation of the training, but before Erza turns to leave, I have to ask, "Wait, Erza, before we go, I just wanted to ask you something else."

Turning back to me with her arms folded across her chest, she asks impatiently, "What is it?" "Well, tomorrow Natsu and I are leaving for about two or three months to train and get to know each other again, but since you've agreed to help me learn how to wield weapons, I thought I'd ask if you wanted to come with?" She was silent for a while, unnerving me with her stare, until she replied, with a sigh, "Is that what you and the Master were discussing earlier?" "Yep." Came my reply. "Very well then. Will anyone else be joining us?" She asked as she started walking back to the guild.

"Possibly, I want to ask Mira if she'll come as well." I said, forgetting the intense rivalry the two held. Hearing this, Erza stopped, and turning to face me, she simply asked, "Why?".

Honestly, there was no simple answer I could give her right now, the best I could do was reiterate my reasoning from earlier with Gramps.

Taking in everything I said, she begrudgingly accepted my excuse, going on to say, "There's more, isn't there?" Not being able to lie to her, I nodded, saying, "Yeah, there is, but I can't tell you right now, there's too great a chance that someone could over-hear us. What I CAN tell you, is that I'm not inviting Mira solely for my benefit, and that there are far more threats to humanity than you know and in time, we will be forced to fight for our lives and the lives of our friends and family." I ended gravely, Erza seeming to understand, "Got it, and when that day comes, you can count on us to be with you." And without another word, we both head back to the guild.

A few minutes later we arrived back at the guild, and before I can walk through the doors, I feel a small hand hold me back by the elbow.

"Hey, Micah, aside from that last bit, I had fun this morning, learning more about you and just, talking." She said, her face ever so slightly flushed as she fidgeted with her hands nervously, "Yeah, I enjoyed talking to you too, we should do it again, just us two, just talking." I said, my stomach feeling like that time I ate a bunch of ants for a dare and my face slowly warming up. "I'd like that." She said with a small smile as she looked up at me.

Suddenly the doors of the guild were thrown open with a crash, and out ran a screaming Natsu, promptly followed by a furious Mira, screeching, "Get back here you little brat!" "Not a chance!" Came the scared reply, and seeing me nearby, my idiotic brother decided that I would make a great shield.

"Micah! Help! Mira's gone crazy!" He shouted, all but hiding behind my legs as Mira tried to get around me.

'Oh wow, this is going to get annoying VERY soon.' And with a sigh I use my height to my advantage as I pick up both Natsu and Mira by the scruff of their necks and just hold them in the air, waiting for them to shut the hell up.

Finally after about three minutes of their incessant shouting and the rest of the guild members gathering to laugh I've had enough and I bring their heads together to just get them to be quiet.

'THUNK'

The sound their heads make as their din dies down to the exclamation of a synchronized, "OW!" , is music to my poor ears, and apparently Erza's too as I hear her giggle behind me after having just spent the last few minutes watching.

Looking at them I give them the coldest glare I can muster, which seems to be rather effective as they both suddenly look very guilty, and ask, "Are you two going shut the hell up now?"

I probably would be laughing along with the rest of the guild at how funny Mira and Natsu looked as I held them in mid-air, but I didn't, instead focusing on the two troublemakers in front of my face.

"Yeah, sorry." Came the once again synchronized replies, this time more sullen. "Good, coz it seems I owe everyone a few answers after yesterday." I say as I put them both back on the ground. "D'you guys mind if we do this inside?" Following the general mutterings of, "No." And "Sure." I make my way to the bar once inside.

Arriving at a stool I turn and sit, seeing my three traveling companions-to-be following closely. After waiting a few minutes for everyone to settle down, I finally speak up, saying, "Okay, so I realize that you must all have tons of questions, but I really must insist that they be asked one at a time. So, who wants to ask first?" Right in front of me, sitting on the floor is Levy, raising her hand as if she were in class. "Levy, go ahead." I say, pointing to her.

She stands up, clears her throat, and then says, "Okay, so yesterday during your fight with Natsu, I noticed that although you seem to be a Lightning Mage, I have never seen, or even heard of BLUE lightning magic. Would you mind explaining what magic you used?" 'She's very polite, and is that a thirst for knowledge I sense? I think I'm gonna need to talk to Levy a bit more when we come back.' I think to myself, and giving her a friendly smile and saying, "Of course," and turning to face the whole guild, I begin by saying, "The reason as to why none of your know what kind of a Lightning Mage I am is simply because I'm not a Lightning Mage. Or at least not any kind you even knew existed. To put it simply, I practice an extremely rare kind of Dragon Slayer magic. However, although it's a type of Dragon Slayer magic, it is in fact vastly more dangerous than ordinary Dragon Slayer magic. Namely because it is aimed at killing Dragon Gods." At the words "Dragon Gods," murmurs spread throughout the crowd gathered in front of me.

"Perhaps I should explain what that means. So aside from your normal Dragons, you also get Dragon Kings, that are a lot more powerful than the other normal Dragons, and then above even the Dragon Kings, are the Dragon Gods. And I am the Lightning Dragon God Slayer."

"Well ain't that a mouthful and a half." Uttered out the Mage with the purple hair I indirectly knocked out yesterday. "Oh yeah, definitely it's actually a real pain in the ass." I responded, and looking in front of me, I see a young boy with black hair, practically bursting in anticipation to ask me something.

I lean down to him and ask, "Hey there, what's your name?" With a friendly smile. Happy at being picked, he smiles brightly and he begins, asking, "hi! I'm Romeo! So how strong are you?" 'Of course, what else did I expect from a young boy surrounded by strong mages.' I mentally berate myself for hoping for a good question.

"Well, Romeo, the truth is I don't really know, all I can do is guess coz I've never had to go all out in a fight. Besides I fight more with physical attacks coz of how fast my type of magic goes through my magic power reserves." He seems slightly put off by that, looking up at the purple haired Mage standing above him, 'Ahh, so that's his dad then.' "Hey there, the name's Macao, Romeo's my boy. I think what he means is who here would you be able to fight against and win?"

"Ahh, okay, I get ya, well, if I had to gueeessss, I'd say I would probably be able to win in a fight against almost anyone here, excluding Gramps." I said, gaining some rather doubtful looks.

Macao especially seems to doubt me, saying, "Look, Micah, there's no doubt you're strong, especially for a fifteen year old," at this I interrupt, "I'm actually thirteen, there's a three year difference between Natsu and me, I just look older coz I recently hit a growth spurt." "Even so, there are some really strong mages here, how can you be so sure about that?" He asks, and as he's finishing Gramps walks into the middle of the crowd, "Hey Old Man, what do you think about Micah here saying he could beat anyone here in a fight, except for you." Asked the man standing next to Macao puffing away at a pipe.

Gramps looks me up and down, seems to think over the question for a moment, and then says, "Yeah, I reckon he could do it, he's a fair bit stronger than he gives himself credit for, so I don't see a reason as to why he wouldn't be able to."

The Master's casual reply leaves the guild gobsmacked, not knowing how to reply until suddenly someone previously silent decides to give his opinion, "Bullshit."

Turning to the left, I see the blond haired Laxus standing with his arms crossed and looking as arrogant as ever.

"And why do you say that, hmm?" I ask him, genuinely curious as to why he is being such an ass for seemingly no reason.

"Because you're talking crap, there's no way you could even hope to beat me, I'm the strongest one here, not you." He said, an ugly scowl fixing itself upon his face as I hear three low growls of frustration from beside me, and looking to find the cause of the noise, I see Erza sitting on my right, Natsu on my left and Mira next to him. And all three are glaring at him, why, I don't know since it's me he's insulting, but whatever.

"Is that so? How sure are you about that?" I say, turning back to him, keeping my face blank as his scowl begins to annoy the hell out of me.

Laughing, he asks, "Are you challenging ME, to a fight? Because if so, let's go, right here, right now." As he says this, he unfolds his arms and gets in a fighting stance.

"Well essentially, yea, but how about I teach you something first, hmm?" I ask calmly, standing up and ever so slightly loosening my constant chokehold I usually have on my magic power, making the hair of all the people present within the guild quite literally stand on end from the massive amount of static energy created by my magic.

For a fraction of a second he seems to have second thoughts, but as quickly as it showed up, it disappears again, covered up by his nauseating arrogance. "Pfft, what could YOU, possibly teach me?" He asks, not even for a second doubting his misplaced self-confidence.

"Hmm, tell me, what do you know of familiars?" Seeing the confusion on his, and everyone else's besides Gramps's, face, I assume this is the first time he's heard of them. "Ahh well, not a problem, come on, follow me." I say, walking to the entrance of the guild and outside, closely followed by an angry looking Laxus and an intrigued Gramps.

As I walk outside, I reign in my magic power again, and without paying attention to Laxus, I turn to Gramps and ask, "Hey Gramps, please could you just make sure everyone stays back here with you? I'm gonna teach Laxus how to conjure a familiar, and I don't want anyone accidentally getting hurt." Getting a nod of affirmation, I turn back to Laxus, and as soon as I enter the small area where I fought Natsu yesterday, I sit down cross-legged, and indicate for my opponent to do the same.

Hesitating, he eventually sits down, similarly to me and asks in a baffled voice, "What the hell are you doing, I thought we were going to fight." Rolling my eyes, I reply, "We will, don't worry, first I just want to show you something new. Have you ever heard of a Familiar?" I ask, looking him the eyes.

"No, what is it." Comes the blunt reply of the moody teen. "Well, a Familiar is a creature you can create out of your own magic power. While they can be used for fighting, the reason I'm doing this is so you can see just how I can say I would beat you in a fight." To which he tries to interrupt, "Be quiet! Now, a Familiar isn't just a tool, it can also be your friend, as well as a way to go about increasing your magic power reserves." Laxus, who was about to interrupt again shut right up at the mention of becoming stronger.

"Another way they can be used, and the primary reason I'm doing this, is because they give one a good idea of your current strength. By that I mean that the size of your familiar is generally determined by the amount of raw magic energy contained within your body, and the form it takes is indicative of both your true nature, and the nature of your magic." I say, not paying attention to the crowd gathering by Gramps, but rather to the confused look on Laxus's face.

"Go on, spit it out, what do you want to ask." This seems to rile him up, but he stops himself before he can say anything insulting. "Okay, what exactly is this, 'nature of my magic' crap you're going on about?" 'A fair enough question.' "Well, to put it simply, it's how dangerous your magic is by itself without being formed into an attack. It's usually indicated by the type of animal or beast it takes the shape of. So, are you ready to learn how to conjure your own Familiar?" I ask, admittedly excited to be letting my Familiar out again after so long.

"Yeah, just tell me what to do." He said gruffly. "So impatient, but no matter. Now, close your eyes and let your focus rest only on the magic inside you." I say, watching him as he closes his eyes and begins to breathe deeply, "Ahh, good, you've meditated before, that makes this a fair bit easier. Okay, after having focused on your magic, imagine it as a living, breathing creature. Don't imagine any particular creature, rather focus on the aspects that define a living being, the way it would breathe, the way it would move, would it bound in a graceful sprint, or would it move with slow purpose? Once you have that in mind, will it to appear in front of you." I end off, opening my own eyes to see a hazy yellow cloud floating in front of the blond teen.

Smiling, I hold my tongue, watching as the haze begins to take the rough shape of a wolf, a rather large wolf standing at around a meter and a half tall. To say that I'm surprised at him being able to conjure a definite Familiar on his first try would be a massive understatement, it took me weeks to even have an idea as to what the hell my Familiar looked like, and yet the teen in front of me has just conjured a perfectly formed Familiar, on his first try.

"You can open your eyes now." I say quietly, and I'd be lying if I didn't feel a small swell of pride as the look on Laxus's face is filled with wonder at his new creation, so unlike everything else I've witnessed of the angsty teen.

"So, she's beautiful, huh? What're you gonna call her?" I ask, "Her?" He asks, "How'd you know?" "It's something that you just pick up as you summon her more and see more Familiars." I explain, "What about, hmm, Amber?" He says, seemingly more to his new companion than to anyone else.

Regaining his sense of his surroundings, he looks at me, and asks, "Well, aren't you also going to summon your Familiar? You seemed so excited a little while ago." I noticed his words don't seem to have the same hint of arrogance and contempt they did earlier.

"M'kay, I guess it is fair, but I think you should stand back a bit, she's pretty big." I said, a smirk twisted up the corners of my mouth. Grumbling, he followed my advice, Amber in tow, and as soon as he's near the rest of the guild I decide it's time.

I've summoned her so many times it's almost become second nature to me, and with a small tug at the power coursing just below my skin, a wave of power bursts outwards from me, dissipating about two meters in front of the rest of the guild but providing them with a small scare at the sheer amount of power being released from my body.

I feel the tips of my long, pink hair begin to rise as the power levels surrounding me begin to pick up again only to drop suddenly and rise again in a pulsating pattern, signaling that she was about to appear.

Suddenly the pulses stop and somehow the amount of power surrounding me doubles, making some of the weaker guild members begin to pant from the sheer force they experienced as my magic flowed around me, while the stronger members like Erza, Mira and Laxus began to sweat. I think even Gramps was surprised at how much power I was putting out.

Just then my magic flared brightly, forcing everyone watching to look away as she finally appeared. She was made up solely of my blue lightning, albeit some areas darker than others, like her claws, her head and spikes protruding along her spine, leading to a slender, but muscular tail ending in a wicked looking blade not dissimilar to the legendary blade of Mehrunes Dagon.

 **A/N: sorry, couldn't help the Skyrim reference, I just thought it would make for an awesome visual. If you're curious about just what she looks like, search "Alduin" and imagine her slightly slimmer, but twice as long and twice as tall. Also, blue obviously.**

Letting my magic die down again and allowing the guild members space to breathe once more, I turn to my Familiar and with a formal bow, I say, "Hello again, Zelyna, long time no see." looking back up, I grin widely, and in a soothingly feminine voice, neither deep nor high, but pleasantly in between, she says, "Micah, it has been a long time, explain yourself." She demanded with a dip of her massive head to acknowledge my greeting.

"I can't right now, and you'll see why if you look behind me." I say quietly just so she can hear.

"Humans? So have you done it? Have you finally found your brother?" She asked, a tooth filled grin appearing on her face.

"I have, you wanna meet him? And the rest of my guild?" I ask her excitedly, I mean, its been at least a year and a half since I last was able to summon her.

"Of course, he's the one with the same color hair as you, right?" she asked, scanning the immobile guild members, thinking this was odd, she asked, "Are they alright? None of them have moved in the last three minutes, and I think the red-head stopped breathing." She stated, amusement evident in her voice.

Realizing just what she said, I jumped into action, running to Erza incase Zelyna was right. As soon as I got close to the members, they seemed to break out whatever trance-like state they were in and while some of the less sane members ran inside to hide, the majority of them just looked between Zelyna and I in shock.

Approaching Erza, I heard her gasp as she started breathing again, no doubt having just broken out of her own trance, and looking around, she spotted me coming towards her with Zelyna in tow. Seeing that she was fine, I changed course and once I was only about two meters away from everyone, I stopped and grinned brightly again.

"So, everyone, I'd like you to meet my Familiar, Zelyna."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, not a new chapter, I just need to apologize profusely for such a long wait in between chapters, but it's my final year in high school, and as you can imagine, it's been rather hectic! But don't worry, I'm not just dropping the story, I just needed to take a break from writing, and I can safely say you should be getting a new chapter before mid-December.

Again, I apologize profusely, and the next chapter will be released as soon as I finish it.

Thank you for all being so patient with me.


End file.
